ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Ant (Canada)
Fire Ant is a US Antweight class robot built by Cyberdyne Systems. It is a modified Viper kit, upgraded with stronger armor and magnets for increased downforce. The robot is effectively a sibling to Cupcake, Rainbow Barf, and Cookie, and all four are driven by the children of the Cyberdyne Systems team (ranging from ages six to nine), although Fire Ant currently competes in the Masters class rather than the Rookie class. Thanks to its tough armor and great driving, Fire Ant has been very successful in battle, finishing first in its inaugural Rookie-class event as well as winning that event's antweight rumble. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Fire Ant first fought fellow Viper kit Taku. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we know that Fire Ant lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. In the loser's bracket, Fire Ant fought horizontal spinner Spin. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we know Fire Ant won this fight and advanced. Fire Ant next fought fellow Viper kit DERP bot. From the beginning, DERP bot was unable to overpower Fire Ant, who got underneath DERP bot on its initial box rush and slammed DERP bot into the wall. DERP bot tried to move away and maneuver around Fire Ant, but Fire Ant was too fast and caught DERP bot again, slamming it into the wall and pinning it briefly before taking DERP bot into the blue hazard, which flung DERP bot into the arena lexan. Fire Ant tried to follow up this attack but missed, and DERP bot tried to push Fire Ant from the sides, but was unable to push the magnet-equipped Fire Ant. After a brief dance, Fire Ant regained its footing and pinned DERP bot in the blue square. The fight shifted to the arena center with both bots charging at one another and trying to get to the other's sides. Eventually Fire Ant took control and drove DERP bot into the arena wall once again. The fight then returned to the arena center where the two continued to trade blows, with Fire Ant getting under DERP bot but struggling to keep hold of it long enough to pit or slam it. Eventually Fire Ant made what looked like a fatal driving error, beaching itself on the edge of the pit. DERP bot took advantage and slammed it into the open pit, but also fell in itself. As this was a simultaneous ring-out, the match was paused and both bots returned to their starting squares. The two bots resumed their maneuvering battle in the arena center, but Fire Ant once again got a grip on DERP bot and slammed it into the arena wall near the red hazard, and pinned DERP bot twice as it tried to get away. Eventually Fire Ant darted away and DERP bot pursued with a charge, but was unable to catch Fire Ant, which swung around and pinned DERP bot to the wall in the red square. In its attempts to get out of the pin, DERP bot wound up flipping itself over. Now dealing with reversed controls, DERP bot returned to the arena center, and Fire Ant took control of the fight, slowly guiding DERP bot into the open pushout with only seconds left on the clock, giving Fire Ant the win by knockout. Next, Fire Ant faced Taku again. This time, the fight was over very quickly, as Taku was unable to push Fire Ant, which was able to line up and pit Taku in under thirty seconds, eliminating Taku from the tournament. Fire Ant's next opponent was two-wheeled wedge Tasmanian Devil. Both robots tentatively approached the center of the arena, with Tasmanian Devil flipping itself over onto its back to utilize the front of its wedge like a scoop. The two robots locked wedges in the middle and began to spin around one another, neither seeming to be able to overpower the other. The two robots separated, backed away from one another and locked wedges again, neither getting any push over the other. Once again the two separated, with Tasmanian Devil driving away and into the wall before turning and locking with Fire Ant once more. This time, Fire Ant pushed Tasmanian Devil into the red corner wall before the two separated. Tasmanian Devil drove into one of the hazards, and the two robots meandered for a bit before clashing again in the arena corner. This time Tasmanian Devil had the advantage, nearly pinning Fire Ant in the corner before Fire Ant spun away, leaving Tasmanian Devil to ram the hazard once again. Fire Ant used this chance to escape as the slower Tasmanian Devil pursued, and the two clashed in the arena center, once again spinning around. Tasmanian Devil managed to maneuver Fire Ant into the red square, but Fire Ant got away. Tasmanian Devil seemed to be on the back foot as Fire Ant rammed into him several times, at one point nearly driving itself into the pit. Eventually Fire Ant overpowered Tasmanian Devil, shoving it around and pinning it to the arena wall. After releasing it, Fire Ant shoved it once more into the corner and backed away, getting clipped by the arena hazard on the way out. This last ram seemed to disable Tasmanian Devil completely, and Fire Ant won by knockout, advancing to the finals. In the finals, Fire Ant met teammate Cupcake, which had advanced through the winner's bracket. Cupcake lost to Fire Ant twice, and therefore Fire Ant finished as the rookie champion. Fire Ant wasn't done yet, and returned for the antweight rumble. In the end the last two bots were Fire Ant and Cupcake in a rematch of their championship fight. In the end, Fire Ant won the antweight rumble. Fire Ant also had an unofficial grudge match with Mr. Plow. No winner was declared for this fight. Kilobots XXXVII Having been promoted from the antweight Rookie class, Fire Ant returned in the Masters class. Fire Ant's first opponent was Mega Looon, a vertical spinner with a thick wedge. Both bots raced out of their starting squares to the center before circling, waiting for the other to make a move. Fire Ant struck first, maneuvering and getting under Mega Looon, ramming it into the wall. Mega Looon tried to move away, but Fire Ant pursued and rammed under and out the other side. Mega Looon once again turned but Fire Ant got under Mega Looon again, spinning it away. However, this left Fire Ant's side open, and Mega Loon got underneath it and began to slice at it with its vertical spinner as it carried it to the wall and pinned it. Mega Looon's disc shot Fire Ant up and onto the ground dangerously near the pit, but when Mega Looon tried to pursue it skidded as Fire Ant drove into the blue hazard. Seeming to have drive issues, Mega Looon skidded once again when trying to pursue Fire Ant, catching the front lip of its wedge on the edge of the pit. Mega Looon tried to free itself, but Fire Ant came in from behind and nudged it gently into the pit, securing a win by KO. Next, Fire Ant faced horizontal bar spinner Sam. Sam was having difficulties in this fight with both its weapon and drive. Fire Ant won this fight and advanced. Fire Ant was next faced against the veteran bar spinner Iron Infidel. Fire Ant lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. In the loser's bracket, Fire Ant faced horizontal drum spinner Odium. Fire Ant lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Fire Ant returned for the antweight rumble. In the end, Cookie won the antweight rumble. Kilobots XL Fire Ant recieved a bye in the first round, and met drum spinner Steamed Hams in the second round. Fire Ant lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Fire Ant's next opponent was poop-styled fullbody spinner Number 2. Fire Ant won this fight and advanced. Fire Ant then fought bar spinner AbsurdiTi. Fire Ant won this fight and advanced. Fire Ant was next matched up with Speed Wedge 1. After becoming beached in an arena seam, Fire Ant was counted out and eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 10 *Losses: 5 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Kitbots